Many electronic devices, such as, smart phones and tablet computers, have a camera for capturing images. When using the electronic device to view the captured images, the electronic device displays all the captured images in the same size. When all the captured images are displayed in the same size, a user cannot see clearly those images where there is a lot of information (for example, many people in the image). When thumbnails are shown in a photo album, the thumbnail images are not resized such that the information in the thumbnail images can be fully perceived by the user. Accordingly, there remains a need of mechanism for resizing images based on information or content present in each of the images and reordering and displaying the images.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.